My Love For You Will Always Be
by Amethyst Angel2
Summary: This is a story about Rin, Kagome, and Sango. They are moved into a new school and there they will find new friends, love, and more.
1. Chapter One

My Love for You Will Always Be Chapter 1 "Hey, Rin, would you hurry up already?!?" yelled Kagome and Sango from Rin's door.  
  
"I'm coming! Just hold on!" shouted Rin. She got dressed and went downstairs. "I'm going to school! Bye mum!"  
  
"Bye dear," Rin's mom called.  
  
Rin, Kagome, and Sango were going to their new school. They were kind of afraid of what might happen there. They never been to the Tonan High School before, and they had been told that at that school, there were mostly rich kids. Guess who didn't have much money?  
  
Kagome, Rin, and Sango went to their lockers. Their lockers were next to each other so they could talk. Suddenly a young woman about their age came over to them, and started using the locker next to Rin's.  
  
"Hey, you guys must be new here. My name is Mekka. What's your name?" the girl asked.  
  
"My name's Rin. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Mine's Kagome"  
  
"And mine's Sango."  
  
  
  
"Cool. I'll give you guys a tour if you guys want one."  
  
"That would be great," said Rin, Kagome, and Sango all at once.  
  
"Ok, class, please take your seat's," said Mr. Boshi. "We have three new students and so give them your full attention. Come in you three and introduce your selves."  
  
Rin, Kagome, and Sango came in to whispers, stares, and glares. The guys were looking at them with their full attention and the girls were looking jealous of them.  
  
"My name is Rin Kinomoto."  
  
"My name is Kagome Higurashirn."  
  
"And my name's Sango Demori."  
  
"Now, since we now know all of your names, I'll find a place for you guys to sit. Miroku please raise your hand," said Mr. Boshi. Miroku raised his hand, but had no idea what Mr. Boshi was going to do. "Sango, will you please take a seat next to Miroku?" Sango did as she was told.  
  
"Inuyasha, will you please raise your hand?" Inuyasha rose his hand and wondered which of the two ladies were going to sit next to him. "Kagome, please take a seat next to Inuyasha." Kagome did as she was told.  
  
"Sesshoumaru please raise your hand." Sesshoumaru rose his hand and started to stare at Rin with interest. "Rin, please take your seat next to Sesshoumaru." Rin also did as she was told and took out her workbook and a pencil. Sango and Kagome did the same.  
  
All the girls stared at Rin, Kagome, and Sango with their mouths open. How come they got to sit by the most popular boys in school the first thing they got there? Kagura, Kikyo, and Hira were the most jealous out of all the girls there.  
  
'How could Rin sit next to my Sesshoumaru?!? Sesshoumaru is mine! I'm still trying to get Sesshoumaru to stare at me like that, but he's never given me a second glance! She just got here, and he looks like he already loves her!' thought Kagura angrily. The other two girl's thoughts were similar.  
  
'How, How, How? Kagome just came here and Inuyasha looks at her as if she's the most beautiful person alive! How can that be? Inuyasha should be staring at me, not that wrench Kagome! How dare she come into Inuyasha's life?!?' thought Kikyo as she gave Kagome an evil glare.  
  
'That damn Sango! Miroku is supposed to be mine. He's supposed to be staring at me! I'm one of the most popular girls in this school and he's not even paying attention to me! How could Sango get his attention when I can't?!?' thought Hira as she started to draw Sango in her notebook and use her lead pencil to poke holes though it. Just then, Miroku looked back at a different girl, and grinned. And then he looked at Sango. And the girl across from him. And then he looked back at Sango. And then the girl-'I guess he does that to all the girls though. Except he's staring at her more!'  
  
After math, Rin, Kagome, and Sango went to literature. "Why were all the girls staring at us?" asked Rin, curious.  
  
"I dunno." Replied Kagome.  
  
"Wasn't it weird though? Is there something about the guys we sit next to that make all the girls jealous or something?" said Sango. "It was so strange. I think the boys we sit next to are popular in some way and the girls each want one of them to be their boyfriends."  
  
"I agree," replied Rin. "They have the certain, popular sense around them."  
  
They went into the classroom and greeted their literature teacher, Miss Keiryaku. "Okay, class. Everyone please take your seats. Rin, Kagome, and Sango, you can sit anywhere you want, so just pick a seat that you want to sit in."  
  
Rin, Kagome and Sango saw three seats next to each other so they went to sit there. "We are going to read a poem and find hidden meanings in it today," said Miss Keiryaku. The class moaned, but did as they were told.  
  
After literature was over, they went into the gym and saw the PE teacher. They saw Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagura, Kikyo, and Hira. "Well, Well, Well, look at what we have here," the PE teacher said. "Hello, my name is Mr. Hitosho and I'm your PE teacher. Could you please be kind enough to introduce yourself?" asked Mr. Hitosho.  
  
"Sure, no problem," said Rin. "My name is Rin Kinomoto."  
  
"My name is Kagome Higurashirn."  
  
"And mine's Sango Demori."  
  
After introducing themselves, they waited quietly for instructions. "Ok, class. We're going to do track today. It'll be boys against boys and girls against girls. The boys go first. Boys go do some stretching exercises so you can run." Instructed Mr. Hitosho. Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Miroku and the other guys started doing stretches as the girls watched. "You girls can cheer a guy if you want to, if you want," said Mr. Hitosho.  
  
Rin, Kagome, and Sango sat on a bench and watched the guys stretch. After five minutes, all the guys lined up next to each other waiting for Mr. Hitosho to blow the whistle. Mr. Hitosho blew his whistle and the guys started running. It was a one-mile run and most of the girls were cheering. "Go Sesshoumaru! You can do it!" yelled a quarter of the girls.  
  
"Go Inuyasha! You can beat everyone!" yelled another quarter of the girls.  
  
"You can do it Miroku! You're the best of them all!" yell another quarter of the girls. Rin, Kagome, and Sango watched silently as the boys ran. They also heard some other girls cheering for a guy named Kouga. Sesshoumaru came first, Inuyasha came second, Miroku came third.  
  
Mr. Hitosho told the girls to start stretching and the boys to watch the girls. After another five minutes all the girls lined up just like the boys and waited for Mr. Hitosho to blow his whistle. Mr. Hitosho, too, told the boys to cheer for a girl if they wished to. Mr. Hitosho blew his whistle and the girls started to run.  
  
There were some boys that were cheering for Kagura, Kikyo, or Hira, but most of them were cheering for Rin, Kagome, and Sango. Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku watched quietly, each watching only one girl. At the end of the race, Rin won, Kagome came second, and Sango came third. Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku were surprised on how fast Rin, Kagome, and Sango ran.  
  
"How could they run so fast?" Kagura questioned.  
  
"We never ran against anyone that fast before!" exclaimed Kikyo.  
  
"I know, they were really fast, but a more important question is, why wasn't Miroku cheering for me?" Hira inquired.  
  
"Why wasn't Sesshoumaru cheering for me?" asked Kagura.  
  
"And why wasn't Inuyasha cheering for me?" asked Kikyo.  
  
"Well if they weren't cheering, they must have been keeping an eye on a girl." Replied Kagura.  
  
"But the question is, who?" Hira wondered.  
  
"We must find out!" Kikyo exclaimed, determined.  
  
"But how?"  
  
"Oh, well. Who cares, right? After all Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku are still single, so we still have a chance to make them ours," said Kagura evilly. After PE, Rin, Kagome, and Sango headed for the girls' locker to wash up. They washed up, got into their clothes, and headed for lunch. In the cafeteria, they got their food and sat at the nearest table.  
  
Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku were staring at Rin, Kagome and Sango. They tried to stop staring, but it seemed as if their eyes were drawn to the new girls. Kagura noticed this and told Kikyo and Hira. They started to get jealous, and their insides burned with anger.  
  
They agreed to try to get Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku to stare at them instead so they went over to their table.  
  
"Oh, Sesshoumaru! How's your day so far?" asked Kagura. Sesshoumaru finally took his eyes off Rin and spoke in his deep voice. "It's been fine," he said curtly, not even glancing back at her.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku, hearing Sesshoumaru talk, looked back at him.  
  
"Inuyasha! I haven't heard you talk in a long time! Please tell me how you are and about your weekend," said Kikyo in a polite voice.  
  
"Feh, I'm fine and my weekend was just fine," said Inuyasha, annoyed with her. Miroku had a feeling that Hira was going to ask him the same question, so he said, "Mine was fine too."  
  
Kagura, Kikyo, and Hira took their lunch and put it on the table that Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku was sitting on and sat down with them.  
  
"Why do Kagura, Kikyo, and Hira always give us evil stares?" asked Rin.  
  
"I don't know," replied Sango. "I wonder if."  
  
"Hey!" interrupted Mekka. "I'm gonna tell you guys about the popular guys and popular girls ok?"  
  
"Sure," said Rin, Kagome, and Sango all together.  
  
"Do you see that table over there?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well those people are the most popular people in this school and they mostly never talk to people who aren't popular."  
  
"Do you mean Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagura, Kikyo, and Hira?" asked Rin.  
  
"Yup. How did you know their names?" asked Mekka.  
  
"They're in our classes," replied Kagome.  
  
"Oh, I see. Can I see your schedule?" asked Mekka.  
  
"Sure thing," said Sango as she gave Mekka her schedule .  
  
"Who do you guys sit next to in math?" asked Mekka.  
  
"I sit next to Inuyasha, Sango sits next to Miroku, and Rin sits next to Sesshoumaru," replied Kagome. After Kagome said that, Mekka opened her mouth and stared at them.  
  
"You guys sit next to the three most popular guys in the school?!?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," replied Rin. After that, all four of them finish their lunch and threw their trash away.  
  
When Rin, Kagome, Sango, and Mekka were talking, they heard a noise and looked at where it came from. They saw a dragon demon that was heading for Tonan High School. A red alarm went on and they heard, "All demon exterminators must get into their armor and get ready to fight a demon," from a speaker. After that they saw Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagura, Kikyo, Hira, Kouga, and two other people step in front of the demon.  
  
"Where are Rin, Kagome, and Sango?!?" roared the demon. "My name is Zubeiru and I'm looking for those three girls. I have come to kill them because of what they did to my father," Zubeiru shouted.  
  
Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagura, Kikyo, Hira, Kouga, and the other two guys stared at Rin, Kagome, and Sango. The principal walked over the three girls and said, talking quickly, "So you guys are the three new students. I am Principal Seitoshe, your Principal. Why is this Zubeiru saying that you guys killed his father?"  
  
"We'll tell you the story after we fight Zubeiru," replied Kagome  
  
"You guys are going to fight that Zubeiru without any armor or weapon?!?" asked Principal Seitoshe, shocked.  
  
"No of course not! Don't be silly Principal Seitoshe! We're going to use our weapons, but no armor. We don't need any armor for this dragon," said Rin.  
  
The girl's had brought their armor and weapons to school, just to be safe. You never know when a demon will appear.  
  
Rin, Kagome, Sango took their weapons out and got ready to fight. "Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagura, Kikyo, Hira, Kouga, Kijo, and Hei; hold on. We should see how those three fight and if they are in trouble, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku will help them out. Is that clear?" asked Principal Seitoshe. They all nodded and started to watch Rin, Kagome, and Sango fight.  
  
All three girls appeared in front of Zubeiru and got ready to fight. They gave each other glances and nodded. Kagome pointed her fingers and a bow and arrow appeared. Sango took hold of her boomerang and waited for Rin to give the call to start fighting. Rin took out her sword and gave a glance at Sango and Kagome and they started fighting.  
  
Kagome shot arrows at the dragon and pinned him onto the ground firmly so he wouldn't get free. Sango then threw her boomerang at Zubeiru and hit him, hard. Zubeiru got up and knocked Kagome and Sango to the ground.  
  
Rin took her sword and ran over to Zubeiru. She took one slash and Zubeiru was cut in half. Rin ran over to Kagome and Sango and asked if they were ok. They told her that they were fine and got up.  
  
"Amazing!" exclaimed Principal Seitoshe. "Rin, Kagome, and Sango have so much power and skill! Kagome and Sango got hit by Zubeiru and didn't ever have a scratch from him! Did you see that everyone?"  
  
Kagura, Kikyo, and Hira took a look at Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku and saw them giving Rin, Kagome, and Sango all of their attention, which they had never done that to any girl before. Rin, Kagome, and Sango started to walk over to Mekka when they heard Principal Seitoshe call them. They walked over to him and glanced at Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku.  
  
"That was so amazing girls! Do you guys want to join the demon exterminators? We could use people like you guys," said Principal Seitoshe.  
  
  
  
"I guess I'll join if Kagome and Sango join with me," said Rin in a calm voice. Kagome and Sango looked at Rin and nodded.  
  
  
  
"I guess that's a yes," said Principal Seitoshe, delighted. "Now tell us what Zubeiru was on about when he said you killed his father."  
  
"Well it all started two years ago, we were taking a walk in a forest looking for our brothers. We came upon a dragon that was squeezing the life out of them and we told him to stop. He didn't so we started to fight him. He was much stronger than Zubeiru and had much more fighting experience. We killed him, though, and got our brothers back. They were so scared that they didn't want to walk home, so we carried them back. I guess Zubeiru wanted to kill us to avenge his father's death," said Rin.  
  
"Zubeiru wasn't the only dragon we fought. We fight demons and dragons all the time and have gotten use to fighting them," said Sango.  
  
Rin, Kagome, and Sango headed for science class and greeted their teacher. After they finished science they went to chemistry and once met that teacher. After that the bell had rung, the girls packed up their things to go home.  
  
Kagome and Sango told their mothers that they were going to Rin's house. They both walked to Rin's house together. They rung the bell and Rin opened the door. "Hey, guys," said Rin in a cheerful voice. "Come on in."  
  
Kagome and Sango came in and greeted Rin's mother and little brother, Toya. They then went upstairs into Rin's room.  
  
They finished their homework and then started chatting. "I have a feeling that more demons will be after us," Sango said in a stiff voice.  
  
"We know that, but I have a feeling it is because of the Shikon Jewel, the Jewel of Four Souls. Demons usually want to get stronger by the minute just so they can kill and destroy things around them," said Kagome looking at the Shikon Jewel.  
  
"There aren't a lot of demons in the Tonan High School, are there? That doesn't surprise me because usually demons don't go to school. They just train to be able to kill and destroy things. Most demons are foolish and weak. Just because they are big doesn't mean that they are strong.  
  
Usually strong demons take in a form of a human is that right?" said Rin calmly.  
  
"Yup," said Kagome and Sango at the same time. They talked and talk until it was five pm.  
  
Kagome and Sango ate at the Kinomoto's house. At seven pm, Kagome and Sango went home and Rin took a shower. She got out and started thinking deeply.  
  
'I wonder why demons always want to possess the Shikon Jewel. Usually they would turn evil because their heart isn't pure and their soul.' Rin thought to herself.  
  
"Rin, what's the matter?" asked Toya. "You don't really look like your cheerful self. Are you thinking too hard again?"  
  
"I guess I was."  
  
"I thought so. Can you take me to the park on Friday? I really want to go there and can we take Kohaku and Sota with us?"  
  
"We'll see. I'll ask Sango and Kagome if they also want to go."  
  
"Thanks a lot Rin! I'm really happy now!" And with that Toya ran upstairs in his room. 


	2. Chapter Two

That next day Rin woke up early in the morning and got dressed. She went downstairs and ate breakfast. "Good morning, Rin," said her mother as she walked down the stairs. "Morning mother." "I see that you woke up early today. Something in your dream that woke you up?" "Yeah."  
  
Flash Back "Where am I?" asked Rin. "Where is this place? Huh? Who's there?" Rin heard voices that she recognizes. It was Naraku. He was laughing evilly as he held Toya, Kohawku, and Sota. Rin then saw Kagome and Sango by her side watching Naraku laugh. They got out their weapons and prepared to fight Naraku for their bothers. "Rin! Help Me!" cried Toya in a frighten voice. "Sango please help me!" shouted Kohawku through the fog. "Kagome! I'm scared!" cried Sota as tears came out of his eyes.  
  
"Naraku! Let our brothers go!" shouted Rin in an angry voice. "That's right Naraku!" said Kagome in a voice of fury. "If you don't let our bothers go, We'll come after you!" cried Sango.  
  
"Do you three girls really think that you can defeat me?" questioned Naraku. "So is that a challenge?" asked Sango. The three young ladies charged at Naraku and tried to attack him. Naraku took out his sword and stab Toya, Sota, and Kohawku in the chest one by one.  
  
End of Flash Back ************************************************************************  
  
"Well go wake up your bother and you can get your things and go over to Sango's house and walk with her to Kagome's house." "All right mother." And with that Rin walked upstairs to Toya's room.  
  
"Toya wake up!" said Rin as she banged on his door. She waited there for five minutes and Toya still didn't woke up so Rin opened the door and found Toya still sleeping. She walked over to Toya's bed queitly and took a pencil with her. She started poking Toya with the sharp pencil and he woke up. "Ouch! That hurts Rin!" exclaimed Toya as he started rubbing his forehead. "I'm sorry, Toya. I just had to wake you up that's all." "Oh, ok." "Now why won't you go get dressed and brush your teeth. Then you can you down stairs and eat breakfast." "Ok, Sis," said Toya in a happy voice.  
  
Then Rin went into her rooms and packed up. She told her mom and brother that she's going to Sango's house to wake up Sango and left.  
  
She walked over to Sango's house and found Sango walking down the sidewalk. "Hey Sango!" "Hey Rin! I was about to go get Kagome when." "Hey Sango! Rin!" exclaimed Kagome. "Well I guess that means that we don't have to get each other anymore," said Rin and then all three of them started laughing.  
  
"Did any of you guys got a dream about Naraku stabbing our bothers in the chest?" asked Rin. "Yeah. It was scary. I don't want my brother to die. After all we all lost our fathers because of Naraku when we were ten years old," said Sango and tears started coming out of their eyes.  
  
  
  
Flash Back  
  
"Rin, Sango, Kagome run quickly and get you mothers out of here!" shouted Kagome's dad. "We'll take care of Naraku. If we die and Naraku is still alive then we want you three to train to become stronger to defeat Naraku. Is that clear?" asked Sango's father. "Well is it?" asked Rin's father.  
  
"But father! It's not fair! We all don't want you guys to die!" cried Rin. "Rin is right! Rin, Kagome, and I only each have one father! We don't want you guys to die!" shouted Sango as the fog got thicker by the second. "Don't leave me father!" shouted Kagome.  
  
It was too late. Their fathers had went charging at Naraku to attack him, but they failed to kill him. Naraku killed them one by one as tears came out of Rin, Kagome, and Sango's mothers as they watched. "NO! FATHER!" shouted Sango, Rin, and Kagome as they burst into tears.  
  
End of Flash Back  
  
  
  
They stopped crying and started to walk to school. They walked over to their lockers and saw Mekka there. "Hey! Do you guys want to hang out with my friends and me at the park on Saturday? We're gonna take a stroll around the park, so do you guys want to come?" "Yeah sure. I have to take Toya to the park anyway so why not," replied Rin. "So do you two want to come" asked Mekka looking at Kagome and Sango. "Ok, sure. We'll take our brothers to come along, too," said Sango and Kagome at the same time. "Great!" and with that Mekka left. They had a normal day at school and there were no demons that showed up to fight them.  
  
A/N: So this isn't such a long chapter. Oh, well. Gosh, things keep on popping into my head everytime I type this story. The next chapter will be up soon! ^_^ Thanks for all the people who reviewed! 


	3. Chapter Three

The days past and it was finally Saturday. Rin woke up early, got dressed, and ate breakfast. At twelve o' clock, Rin took Toya to the park. They both waited for Kagome, Sango, Mekka, and her friends.  
  
After fifteen minutes, Rin and Toya finally saw them. "Hi Kohawku! Hi Sota!" called Toya as he started to run to them. Kagome, Sango, Mekka, and her friends walked over to Rin. "Rin, this is Shippo, Serena, and Takashi," said Mekka. "Hello. Nice to meet you guys," said Rin as she gave them a smile.  
  
Toya, Kohawku, and Sota started to play tag as Rin, Kagome, and Sango watched. Shippo decided to play and started playing. Shippo was then it so he started running after Toya. Toya started running away. He looked at Shippo when he was running and accidentally bumped into Sesshoumaru.  
  
"OUCH!" exclaimed Toya as he started rubbing his head. Toya looked up to see whom he bumped into. "I'm sorry Mister. I wasn't watching where I was going." Sesshoumaru just grunted and stared at Toya. "Toya! Are you ok?" asked Rin as she ran up to him to help him stand up. "I'm fine Rin." "Ok, good. I can't let you get hurt because mum would kill me for sure!"  
  
Rin looked up and saw that it was Sesshoumaru. "You're Sesshoumaru are you not?" asked Rin. "Yes, I'm Lord Sesshoumaru." "Lord? Since when does your name has Lord in front of it?" "It has always been. Especially for those who are my servants." "You may put Lord in front of you name if you want I guess, but I won't ever call you Lord Sesshoumaru." And with that Rin left with Toya.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku saw exactly what happened behind the bushes. Sesshoumaru knew that they were there so he decided to have some fun. Sesshoumaru walked to a tree and sat down. He saw a rock in the bushes so he took it out. He sat there for a couple minutes and then stood up. After that he threw the rock at the bushes that Inuyasha and Miroku were hiding and hit Miroku on the head.  
  
Miroku lay on the ground and rubbed his head. He had a bruise on his head since he got hit hard. Sesshoumaru walked over there and said, "You two shouldn't be spying on me. That's what happens when you do." He glared at Inuyasha and then walked over to Jaken.  
  
Inuyasha helped Miroku up and followed Sesshoumaru. "You didn't have to hit me that hard Sesshoumaru!" exclaimed Miroku still rubbing his head. "Miroku, you useless guy! You can't even dodge that?!? Sesshoumaru didn't threw that rock that hard so you could've dodged it! Boy, Miroku, You suck!" taunted Inuyasha. Then Inuyasha and Miroku sat down to watch Rin, Kagome, and Sango talking to each other.  
  
"Rin! I'm hungry! Can we eat lunch now?" asked Toya. "Kagome, I'm hungry, too." Said Sota. "Sango same with me!" exclaimed Kohawku. Rin, Kagome, and Sango looked at Mekka to see if she has any food. "Umm, I forgot to bring some food." said Mekka as she started to blush of embarrassment. "I guess we'll have to go to the mall and eat lunch there. Good thing I brought some money with me," said Rin as she stood up.  
  
They left for the mall and started finding a good place to eat lunch. "How about we eat at McDonald?" asked Shippo. "Sure! I haven't ate a Big Mac for a long time anyway." Said Rin in a happy voice. They walked over to McDonald and Rin told everyone to take their seat while she went to buy food for everyone. Rin came back and she gave everyone what he or she had ordered and sat down next to Toya.  
  
"So, Rin, what did you and Sesshoumaru talked about?" asked Takashi. "Well he said that his name is Lord Sesshoumaru," replied Rin. "All the girls in the school calls him that besides the popular ones. What else did you told him? I know that you told him some things." "Well I told him that he may put Lord in front of his name, but I won't ever call him by that." Takashi opened her mouth and stared at Rin. "What?!? He didn't get mad or anything? He would usually get pissed off and would do something to the person who tells him that and he didn't do anything to you?!?" "Yup. He didn't do anything to me."  
  
"That's really strange. It could be that he has a major crush on you," joined Mekka. "What are you guys talking about?" asked Shippo. "I don't get what you guys are talking about." "There is no way Sesshoumaru can have a crush on Rin. She's only been in the school for a week," said Kagome. "Kagome is right," said Sango. Toya, Kohawku, Sota, and Shippo had absolutely no idea what the girls were taking about so they just sat there and ate their lunch quietly. After lunch everyone said good bye to each other and went to their home.  
  
"Rin, who was that man that I bumped into?" asked Toya curiously. "That was Sesshoumaru. I sit next to him in almost all of my classes," answered Rin. "Is he mean?" "Not that I know of." "He looks like a cold person to me." "Well I don't think he's a cold person if you get to know him better." "Can I talk to him sometime?" "We'll see," said Rin giggling.  
  
"We're home mum," said Toya as he hugged his mother. "Did you have a great time, Toya?" asked their mother. "It was great! I accidentally bumped into this man named Sesshoumaru. Rin told me about him when we were walking home." "Who is this Sesshoumaru?" asked their mother. "He's in most of my classes and I sit next to him in some of the classes." Answered Rin. "Oh, I see. Well Rin you better go take a bath and you too Toya." "Yes, mother," said Rin and Toya together.  
  
Rin went to take a bath in her bathroom and Toya took a bath in his. After they finished, it was dinnertime. After Rin finished eating her dinner, she went up into her room and went into the Internet on her computer. She went onto her instant messenger and saw that Sango and Kagome was on. They chat for hours and by the time was nine o'clock, they all logged off and went to bed right after they brushed their teeth.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the people who reveiwed! I really appreciate this. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter! 


	4. Author's Note

Dear Reviewers,  
  
I know that it's early, but I actually have writer's block --_--. I've been very busy that I lost everything that I wanted to write for my fanfic. If you have any ideas, please tell me. I would really appreciate it. I have a Track meet that is coming up soon, so I'll also be busy training. Don't worry, though. I will still find time to check my e-mail for any ideas.  
  
Thanks a bunch,  
  
Amethyst Angel 


End file.
